


The Palmetto-Nine-Nine Meet Neil Josten (Or, The One Where Andrew Kisses A Mobster)

by lune_etheree



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, a smidgen of angst, aaron is hitchcock, allison is scully, and andrew's tragic backstory still applies, and jean and jeremy work in cyber crimes, andrew is rosa, bee is still andrew's therapist, but thats not really relevant to this fic, dan is terry, katelyn and abby work in the morgue, kevin is amy, matt is jake, neil is sorta pimento, nicky is gina, renee is boyle, the butcher isn't an underling to the moriyamas, uncle stuart is a police commissioner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lune_etheree/pseuds/lune_etheree
Summary: The Palmetto Nine-Nine speculate (and place bets on) why the usually impassive Detective Andrew Minyard is so invested in making sure their latest stakeout mission is a success...
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	The Palmetto-Nine-Nine Meet Neil Josten (Or, The One Where Andrew Kisses A Mobster)

**_NINETY NINTH PRECINCT, PALMETTO FL - THURSDAY, 10:24AM_ **

"It's 10am, why are none of you idiots working?" Captain Wymack shouted from his office door, startling his team, all of whom - including their civilian assistant Nicky - were huddled around Kevin and Matt's desk in the middle of the bullpen.

He continued to stare incredulously at his son, who for once was not aggressively labelling every file that crossed his desk, as Kevin frantically waved him over.

"Captain Dad, we're all making bets about what's wrong with Andrew." Kevin told him when he reached the desk, pointing shakily towards the break room - resulting in murmured protest from the rest of the team and a hit to his head with a file from Nicky, who cried "Mutiny!".

The man in question was standing across from the wanted persons board in the break room, blank faced, a half empty cup of sugary coffee in one hand and a silver knife aimed at the board in the other. But the heavy thump of the knife slashing through the newest poster and embedding itself into the wall betrayed the anger behind Andrew's throw. Several other similar looking knives decorated the same poster - the one over where the man's heart would be had been thrown with so much force that only the hilt was visible.

"I don't care who's betting on who as long as it's not done on the clock," Wymack huffed, "And as for Andrew, someone go in there and stop the damn midget before he cuts an electrical cord and I have to pay for repairs."

Everyone turned to look at Kevin.

"Hey, just because I'm his partner doesn't mean he won't kill me for trying to stop him!" Kevin argued, a look of terror crossing his face, "This morning, he crushed his phone in his hand because of the email about today's briefing! And earlier, he threw a knife through his monitor! I’m pretty sure it’s still there!"

Wymack pinched the bridge of his nose, looking like he was trying to ward off an oncoming headache, "Kevin, go and get Andrew out of the break room."

"Yes, Captain Dad, sir." Kevin muttered resignedly, shoulders slumping in defeat as he headed towards the precinct's resident 'monster'.

"The rest of you, get back to work!" Wymack ordered, the team dispersing quickly back to their respective desks, "And Nicky, could you stop hitting my son on the head with paperwork?"

"I'll try." said Nicky cheerfully as he walked away, not sounding for a second like he meant it.

-

**_NINETY NINTH PRECINCT, PALMETTO FL - THURSDAY 11:30AM_ **

An hour later, the whole team was gathered in the conference room, listening to Wymack brief them about the latest stakeout mission - a drugs bust.

"We've been informed the drop is happening on Saturday night at the abandoned warehouse across from Eden's." Wymack said, switching to the next slide. The picture of an auburn haired, middle aged man appeared on the screen, looking into the camera with cold blue eyes and an even sharper, malicious smile. Andrew visibly tensed in his seat beside Kevin. 

"Nathan Wesninski, otherwise known as The Butcher Of Baltimore, is suspected for the recent spread of ‘giggle pig' in Palmetto, as well as multiple homicides, assaults and drug charges across Maryland. He's wanted in particular by the Maryland police for the murder of his wife, Mary Hatford Wesninski, and the suspected murder of his son, Nathaniel Wesninski."

 _Thunk._ A knife materialised in Andrew's hand and lodged itself through his desk, gripping the handle so hard his knuckles turned white, much to the apprehension and confusion of his surrounding colleagues.

"Wait, Hatford as in Commissioner Stuart Hatford?" Kevin asked awestruck, momentarily distracting everyone from staring at Andrew.

"Who's Commissioner Hatford, and why is he relevant to our lives?" Allison asked boredly from her seat next to Renee, raising one perfectly shaped brow expectantly in Kevin’s direction.

"Commissioner Stuart Hatford is an old friend of mine, he's Maryland's police commissioner." Wymack coughed pointedly, drawing everyone's attention back to the screen, and cutting off the beginning of Kevin's fanatical rant judging by the glare he gave the blonde seated behind him, "But Allison's right, he's not particularly relevant to this case. Now-"

"I'll go on the Wesninski stakeout." Andrew cut in, to everyone's surprise. Except Renee, because Renee probably knew more about Andrew than anyone else in the precinct - at first everyone thought they were dating, but that was quickly put to rest when Renee asked Allison out a year prior. It probably had something to do with the sparring sessions the two had in the precinct's gym.

"We're all going on the stakeout, damn midget. Wesninski's the head of the Baltimore mob, not a street gang!"

“Even me?” Nicky asked excitedly, to which he received a resounding “No.”

"Wait, why is Wesninski here if his territory is mainly in Baltimore?” asked Dan.

“From the information we received, Wesninski’s looking to expand his territory through the Moriyamas. If we bag Wesninski and his gang, we’ll get the Moriyamas too. Less drugs on the street through the Moriyamas means less stakeouts for you lot.”

Well that was half an incentive for the team to turn out and make sure Saturday’s stakeout went smoothly - the other half was working out why Andrew seemed to care so much about catching a mob boss who operated states away from them.

-

**_NINETY NINTH PRECINCT, PALMETTO FL - THURSDAY 12:36PM_ **

The team waited until Andrew and Renee left for sparring practice during their shared lunch break to regroup and try and solve the mystery. And possibly bet on it too...

“What do we even know about the little psycho?” Allison was saying as she filed her sharp red nails, “For all we know he could be a murderous AI created by the Butcher, out to get revenge on his creator.”

“Is that really what you’re gonna bet money on, Ally?” Dan laughed.

“No. But we could always look in Wymack’s files if we can get into his office, there’s bound to be something in there on the monster.”

“Aaron and I only found out he existed when he transferred here four years ago. There’s no way Wymack didn’t connect the dots when he got the transfer papers.” 

“Wait, the transfer papers! What if he worked in Maryland?”

"Want me to try and find out?" asked Matt, "I have to talk to Wymack anyway about that jewel case Renee and I were put on."

A look of fear passed across Kevin’s face at that, and he backed slowly away from the group gathered around the break room table, heading towards the door, “Not that I don’t think it’s strange, but do we really want to poke our noses into Andrew’s business? I don’t really feel like dying today, remember what happened to Nicky last time he tried to find out where Andrew lives?”

There was a collective murmur of agreement. It wasn't exactly a forgettable experience. Neither was the unrelenting stench of burning fabric that had stunk up the precinct for weeks after, nor Allison's enraged screams about her waterlogged golden hair that could probably have been heard blocks away. 

Nicky sighed whimsically, "I loved that shirt! It got me my first one night stand! I was at this club and there was this smoking hot blonde Adonis, who was actually called Adonis, and he-”

Aaron’s chair screeched across the break room floor in his attempt to follow Kevin towards the elevator as fast as possible, flicking the team a bored expression as he went out the door, “I don’t wanna know and I really don’t care. I’m gonna go down to the morgue to see Kaitlyn.”

"Well that doesn't sound ominous."

“I thought this was a team mystery!” Nicky shouted after them.


End file.
